Patball
Patball is the pilot of The Further Adventures Of SpongeBob. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick invent a new sport and Mr. Krabs makes a champion ship! Story The Krusty Krab: SpongeBob is cooking then Mr. Krabs comes in cause it's quitting time! Coral Street: SpongeBob goes to see Patrick and they play Football. Patrick then says it's boring so they try to come up with a new game then Patrick says a game about bouncing the ball on a wall and the first person to not bounce it loses. They play it all night and when Squidward is trying to sleep it wakes him up and he shouts at them outside which gets the ball hit in his balls. They go to their houses and sleep then the sun rises so everyone (Except Patrick) goes to work. The Krusty Krab: SpongeBob cooks a Krabby Patty then Mr. Krabs says "Boy! I watched you play that came it was the smelly smell that smells!" causing SpongeBob to smile but Squidward gives some negative feedback causing Mr. Krabs to make a championship. He'll invite restaurants to make teams and the winning team is the best restaurant. SpongeBob is made the team captain so SpongeBob goes to recruit some team members as Mr. Krabs goes to make letters for the other restaurants so they can enter. Down Town: SpongeBob gives flyers to Sandy, Patrick and Fred and Tom. After they all came and say they want to join so they go and train but Squidward is forced to join by Mr. Krabs or he'll make his life a misery even if he quits. Training Field: Their all training but Patrick says he doesn't want his game being used for copyrighted uses but Mr. Krabs appears out of nowhere and says he'll give him 900 Krabby Patties for a pound. Patrick says deal then they train some more. The Tournament: Purple Perch Perkins is doing a news report for the tournament then gets hit by a muscular fish as he is bored then he says what am board as 1,000 of fish are watching the 10 teams. The tournament starts but a montage of the Krusty Strikers and the Chum Plankton's winning with the song I need a hero! At the final match starts Plankton makes a bet with Krabs. If Krabs wins Plankton has to dance on top on the Chum Bucket for 10 weeks naked and give Mr. Krabs money but if Plankton wins he get his restaurant, crew, daughter, trademark stuff and the recipe. Mr. Krabs says yes so they shake hands causing the game to start. After 3 minutes there's one member on each team (Squidward and buff fish) then Squidward gives up but The Krusty Strikers says he can do it. Squidward hits the ball and it hits Buff Fish balls causing Plankton to lose. Squidward is giving a trophy and is carried by his team to the Krusty Krab. Plankton then goes to dance naked (But he already naked) on to of the Chum Bucket throwing money that Mr. Krabs catches. Squidward says to SpongeBob the game isn't as stupid as he thought. Trivia * This is the pilot. * The plot matches the pitch pilot plot as well except blood came out of Squidward but when his balls got kicked. Cultural Refences * The plot is similar to a SpongeBob story book. * The Mr.Weenier, Pizza Pete, Taco Guy, Chinese Fish from SpongeBob your fired has there own teams in the montage. * A Moar Krabs poster is on the wall. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Pilots Category:Da God Of SpongeBob Fans Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilot Episode